My Lovely Teacher Hiatus
by Ryuu Sakamaki
Summary: Hidup tanpa kegelapan di hati adalah sesuatu yang mustahil atau fana. Dan Jongin tidak akan terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa beberapa anak didiknya memiliki hal yang terlalu kelam untuk ditanggung. :: ALLXKAI, KAI!UKE FANFIC. JANGAN MASUK JIKA TIDAK MENYUKAI KAI UKE! ::
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : HunKai, ChanKai, HanKai, BaeKai, MyungKai!Incest, AllXKai**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Title with plot not match, Not the basic, OOC, OC, Too much conflict, YAOI (BOYSXBOYS)**

 **Genre : Drama, romance, little hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **My Lovely Teacher**

 **Chapter 1 : A New Teacher**

 **By : Ryuu Sakamaki**

.

Entah apa yang pemuda berkulit tan itu lakukan disini, berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah mewah dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam erat ransel hitam dibahunya, sembari menatap tempat dimana ia akan membagi ilmunya pada orang-orang kekurangan ilmu itu, dalam diam. Pipi bagian dalam yang digigit olehnya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk menghilangkan akan rasa gugup yang terus membayanginya sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya dimana ia ditunjuk untuk mengajar disekolah ini, sekolah yang berisi murid-murid kaya namun bersikap layaknya preman.

"Huh, jika aku bisa memilih aku takkan pernah mau menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini 'lagi'," keluhnya dengan bibir mengerucut tak suka. Dan wajahnya semakin tertekuk ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya memandang bangunan di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Oh, kau guru baru itu kan?" sahut orang tersebut bernada keras. Melihat sekitarnya dengan seksama dan memastikan bahwa orang itu berbicara dengannya, ia hanya mengangguk ragu sembari mengukir senyum paksa. "Y-Ya itu aku," jawabnya terbata-bata. ' _Damn it_ , kenapa itu yang harus keluar?' lanjutnya dalam hati seraya meruntuki kebodohannya dengan berbagai umpatan yang ia ketahui.

Seharusnya tadi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera pergi menjauhi tempat terkutuk ini, tetapi mengapa otak dan mulutnya tak bisa diajak kerjasama? Astaga, satu lagi masalah yang menambah beban pikirannya."Baiklah, mari saya antar keruang Kepala Sekolah terlebih dahulu untuk melapor, setelahnya kau bisa mulai mengajar,"

Orang asing berpakaian rapi ーmemakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru-putih dimana bagian lengan dilipat hingga siku dan celana kain berwarna hitamー itu mengukir seulas senyum menawan yang sanggup melelehkan hati bagi yang melihatnya, namun itu takkan berlaku pada lawan bicaranya mengingat pemuda tan itu tidak dalam kondisi untuk memuji senyuman orang lain.

'Semoga aku bisa bertahan selama mungkin,' batinnya berharap dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Sejam berlalu dan runtukan pedas dari dirinya terus keluar ketika ruang Kepala Sekolah itu telah di tinggal olehnya. Dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh telinganya yang berdengung, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas melewati koridor sekolah yang keterlaluan panjangnyaーmenurutnya. Sesekali ia mengulas senyum paksa sekedar memberikan kesan ramah ketika dirinya kini dijadikan objek dadakan oleh para murid-murid di sekolah ini.

Sebuah papan nama yang terpaku di sebelah ventilasi pintu masuk kelas yang menjadi tujuannya, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sekedar mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima apapun yang akan ia dapatkan nantinya. "Semangat," ucapnya bersuara kecil dengan tangan kanan terkepal.

Danー

Oh astaga, apa-apaan ini?

Bagaikan terhempas dari bangunan tertinggi, semangatnya seketika surut saat sepasang manik sayunya melihat pemandangan di XI A tempat ia mengajar nantinyaーsementaraーdengan horror. 'Ini sungguhan kelas?' batinnya bergumam dengan ekspresi jijik melihat keadaan kelas yang jauh dari kata pantas untuk dijadikan tempat belajar. Tak salah jika dirinya membantin demikian, siapapun orangnya pasti akan menyumpah serapahi orang-orang di dalam kelas ini yang menjadi pihak tersangka.

Bayangkan saja, letak meja yang seharusnya diatur baris per baris terlihat berantakan bahkan beberapa di taruh secara terbalik. Coretan yang memenuhi tembok kelas terlihat kotor dan menyedihkan dimatanya, suara obrolan, cekikikan dan tawa yang mengganggu memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan tanpa ada sedikitpun ketenangan, dan jangan lupakan rempah-rempah cemilan serta perlatan makeup para siswi yang memenuhi meja. Intinya, kelas ini tidak waras. 'Ini bahkan belum awalnya' keluhnya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Berulang kali ia berusaha mengembalikan moodnya yang sudah jatuh semakin jatuh hingga kedasar dengan menyemangati dirinya berulang-kali. Setelah merasa yakin, ia berjalan dengan dagu terangkat ke depan tepat dimana bocah-bocah itu akan melihatnyaーmungkin.

"Ekhmー" Ia berdehem sekali. Namun seolah dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, tidak ada satupun sahutan yang ia terima, justru suara bising itu semakin keras memenuhi rongga telinganya. Menahan diri sekali lagi, ia kembali mencoba.

"Perhatianー" Bukan lagi deheman yang terdengar, ia membuka suara dengan sedikit berteriak. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, ia kembali dihiraukan.

Perlahan wajahnya terlihat memerah hingga ke telinga menahan amarah yang membludak. Perlu diketahui ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah bersabar ataupun memiliki kesabaran yang besar. Ia hanya seseorang bertempramental tinggi yang suka menyumpah yang terkurung dalam tubuh anti sosial dan pemalu ini.

Jadi,ー

"BRENGSEK, BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM DAN BERESKAN KEKACAUAN INI!?" Mengabaikan tata krama seorang guru untuk bersikap sopan dan lemah-lembut, ia justru memaki orang-orang itu yang seketika terdiam dengan tatapan mengarah padanya. "Kau siapー" "BERHENTI BERTANYA DAN LAKUKAN PERKATAANKU, DASAR BOCAH SIALAN." potongnya masih dengan cara berteriak.

 _BRAKK_

Serentak siswa-siswi yang terkenal dengan kelas biang onar dan tempat dimana para 'Penguasa' itu tinggal, segera bangun dari duduknya dan mulai 'merapikan' kelas itu seperti sedia kala ketika sosok asing itu kembali mengeluarkan teriakannya yang terdengar sedikit berat khas seorang lelaki dengan bumbu membanting meja guru dengan cukup kuat.

Jujur, ia rasanya ingin menangis sekarang dengan rasa penyesalan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya kini. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Tak hanya membentak, ia juga memaki dan membanting meja? Oh astaga, belum sehari dan ia sudah kehilangan kontrol, ringisnya dalam hati. Otaknya mulai bekerja keras, menghitung uang yang akan ia keluarkan sebagai ganti rugi atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Namun sisi baiknya mereka menuruti ucapannya, kan? Tapi tetap saja uang yang ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah akan habis dalam sehari? Bunuh saja dia sekarang.

Beberapa orang yang memperhatikan sejak awal dari luar kelas hanya tersenyum puas dengan guru tersebut. "Dia istimewa, bukankah begitu Kepala Sekolah?" Perempuan cantik berpakaian serba ketat itu mengangguk dengan pandangan masih mengarah pada kelas yang tengah ia amati kini.

Memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sejenak, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berucap, "Katakan sekali lagi padanya untuk tak mengkhawatirkan apapun dengan bayaran ia bisa mengubah kelas bermasalah ini. Astaga, berarti dari tadi ia tak mendengar satupun ucapanku? Dan oh, sebaiknya kau segera menyiapkan meja baru untuk mengganti meja itu, Minho Saem"ーdan sang kepala sekolah itu berlalu begitu saja.

Pemuda yang sebelumnya mengantarkan guru baru itu ke ruang kepala sekolah hanya tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya atas perintah yang dilontarkan dari atasannya. "Semoga saja kau bisa mengubah kelas ini. Kami berharap banyak padamu," gumamnya pada udara kosong.

.

.

.

.

Hal mengesalkan yang terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia sadari,ーsekali lagi salahkan pada emosinya yang tak terkendali. Namun ia tak terlalu kecewa melihat kelas itu kini lebih layak digunakan untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar daripada sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja uangnyaーoh lupakan saja. "Siapa kau?" Seorang pemuda berpakaian yang sangat jauh dari kata rapi dengan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan itu bertanya atau lebih tepatnya memerintah dirinya untuk menjawab dengan telunjuk kiri mengacung kearahnya. Suara bisik-bisik kembali terdengar, namun ia hanya terdiam memandang seisi kelas dan menemukan 4 bangku kosong.

Oke, di hari pertama ia masuk ke sekolah ini yang jauh dari kata 'mulus', ia mendapatkan 4 orang tak masuk ke dalam kelasnya? Meski ia hanya guru pengganti sementara, ini tak bisa dibiarkan, makinya dalam hati. Meletakkan tas ransel hitam yang sejak tadi disampirkan pada bahunyaーyang jujur saja sering dikatai seperti milik perempuanーke meja guru yang menjadi korban pada peristiwa sebelumnyaーsebaiknya jangan disebutkanーdengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat sembari menatap satu-satunya pintu keluar-masuk itu dengan tatapan tajam.

 _BRAKK_

Sudah datang rupanya, dengusnya dalam hati ketika pintu itu terbuka kasar dan lihat siapa yang ia temukan? Empat orang berandalan yang sebelumnya ia di peringatkan untuk jangan membuat masalah dengan mereka. Yeah, ia memang tak terlalu memperhatikanーlebih tepatnya menulikan pendengarannyaーucapan kepala sekolah cantik bertubuh sexy yang bukan tipenya sama sekali namun sangat disayangkan terlalu cerewet, ia hanya menangkap beberapa kalimat bahwa anak-anak disekolah ini hanya tunduk pada empat orang yang mulai sekarang berada dibawah pengawasannya hingga guru serta pembimbing 'asli' kelas ini kembali.

"Darimana saja kalian?" Berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar menakutkan, ia terus memperhatikan tingkah laku ke-4 pemuda itu yang seolah-olah tuli dengan tetap melangkah ke bangku masing-masing dan membaringkan kepala diatas meja ingin segera berlabuh kedunia mimpi. Ia memperkirakan bahwa mereka sudah terbiasa bersikap seperti itu dan bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya secara bersamaan? tanyanya dalam hati yang takkan pernah terjawab.

"Dasar para bocah menyedihkan, menyusahkan, memalukan, merepotkan, tak berguna," ucapnya bagaikan sebuah mantra yang mampu terdengar hingga kepenjuru ruangan, dan perkataannya itu membuat keempat orang itu membuka mata,ーhanya membuka mata. "Apa yang sedang kau katakan? Dan lagi, siapa kau? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Bocah tengil yang sebelumnya mengajukan pertanyaan atau memerintah dirinya itu kembali bersuara.

"Mulai sekarang, aku adalah guru matematika sekaligus pengganti sementara wali kelas kalian yang lama," Mengulas seringaian tipis ketika mendapatkan ekspresi bocah-bocah itu terlebih ke-4 berandalan yang kini menjauhkan kepalanya dari atas meja dan menatap kearahnya. "Namaku adalah Kim Jongin. Dan ingat ini baik-baik diotak sempit kalian, jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan guru disini yang akan tunduk dengan mudahnya pada bocah berandalan seperti kalian. Aku tak akan segan-segan memastikan tulang hingga patah atau jika aku baik aku hanya menukar rusuk kalian jika berani melakukan hal yang bertentangan denganku. Dan ucapanku, tak pernah kuingkari." tuntasnya dengan penuh penekanan dan senyum kepuasan.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku sudah gila," ringisnya sembari membenamkan wajahnya sedalam-dalamnya pada meja yang mulai sekarang ditempati olehnya yang tersedia di ruang guru. Beberapa guru yang tak mengajar, menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan kasihan sekaligus meringis sesekali ketika guru baru itu membenturkan kepalanya berulang-ulang hingga terdengar suara debuman menyakitkan. Minho, pemuda tampan yang menjadi idola di kalangan guru maupun murid itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika sosok yang sebelumnya cukup membuat ia tercengang kini bertingkah kekanakan seperti sekarang

 _PUKK_

"Tenanglah, Kim Saem. Kau melakukan hal yang terlalu berani sekaligus cukup membuatku kagum dengan tingkahmu tadi." Mengabaikan Minho yang menaruh jus jeruk dalam bentuk kalengan, ia masih setia melakukan kegiatan yang selalu dilakukannya ketika tingkahnya terlalu kelewatan menurutnya.

"Huweee ini semua salahmu. Jika saja kau tidak menulis bahwa aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun dan bersikap sesuai kemauanku. Ini semua takkan terjadi. Dan lagi, jangan pernah berharap aku akan tersentuh dengan pujianmu itu," ucap Jongin sembari jari telunjuk terus menunjuk sosok Minho yang tengah duduk di atas mejanya dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya seperti sebelumnya. Minho yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan guru baru itu tertawa kecil yang cukup membuat para guru perempuan menahan jeritannya melihat kharisma yang keluar dari guru tampan tersebut. "Kepala Sekolah yang menyuruhku untuk memberi tahukanmu,"

Jongin kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Tetapi tidak saat aku sedang mengajarkan?"ーdan ia membenamkan kepalanya, lagi. "Iya sih itu memang salahku,"

 _BRAKK_

Minho seketika terdiam sembari berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat beberapa sosok yang tak asing berada di hadapannya. Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun pada pemuda yang kini terus memaki dirinya sendiri itu, ia berlalu begitu saja.

PUKK

"Yakk, jangan mengー," bentakan Jongin dengan kepala yang kembali terangkat ketika kaleng jus itu megenai kepalanya, seketika terhenti ketika melihat ruang guru itu sepi dan menyisakan dirinya seorang dengan keempat pemuda yang telah menjadi anak didiknya,ーsementara. "K-Kalian?" dahi Jongin mengerut memandang wajah para muridnya yang cukup ーlumayanー tampan. Ia takkan mau mengakuinya.

"Hey, Saem apa kau sungguh akan mematahkan tulangku jika berlaku tidak sesuai kehendakmu?" Pemuda berambut silver yang ditata acak dengan sebuah kacamata berlensa, membuka suara dengan sebuah apel ditangannya.

"I-Itu akuー,"

"Aku penasaran, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku bertindak seperti ini,"

CUPP

BUGG

PLAKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : HunKai, ChanKai, HanKai, BaeKai, MyungKai!Incest, AllXKai**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Title with plot not match, Not the basic, OOC, OC, Too much conflict, YAOI (BOYSXBOYS)**

 **Genre : Drama, romance, little hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **My Lovely Teacher**

 **Chapter 2 : Obsesi Kepala Sekolah**

 **By : Ryuu Sakamaki**

.

Suara dengusan dan ringisan yang bercampur menjadi satu, memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan yang terlihat sangat berantakan dari sebelumnya. Bahkan jika ada orang lain yang melihat kekacauan ini akan beranggapan bahwa telah terjadi kekerasan terhadap rumah tangga, dengan seorang istri melawan 4 orang suaminya. Namun sangat di sayangkan, mereka hanya sebatas guru dan murid. Tidak kurang, mungkin kedepannya akan lebih. Siapa yang tahu tentang masa depan. Iya kan?

Jongin melempar tatapan sinis pada keempat murid berpengaruh di hadapannya yang sibuk meringis akan luka yang telah ia torehkan. Diantara keempatnya, pemuda berambut hitam dengan raut wajah datar dan bibir tipis yang sibuk mengeluarkan ringisan kecil memiliki luka yang paling parah. Alasannya? Karena bocah tampan itu telah berani menciumnya tanpa bertanya tentang pendapatnya. Bodoh? Memang, siapa juga yang mau memberitahu jika mereka ingin mencium seseorang secara tiba-tiba? Namun, pada kenyataannya Jongin memang berpikir demikian.

"Dengar, apapun yang telah kalian lakukan padaku hari ini, aku akan melupakannya. Tapi jika terulang kembali, aku tak akan segan-segan mematahkan rusuk kalian. Mengerti?" ancam Jongin yang hanya di balas delikan tak suka dari keempatnya. "Aku baru tau ada guru sepertimu. Melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap muridnya sendiri." sindir Baekhyun, pemuda mungil yang sesekali mengeluhkan pinggangnya yang ngilu akibat memar.

Meruntuk dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa kesal akan dirinya yang telah memasteri hapkido, namun tak mampu berkutik ketika melawan orang di hadapannya. Bahkan meski ia tak ingin mengakui, dirinya beserta teman-temannya kalah telak oleh pemuda berkulit tan tersebut hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa belas menit. Sungguh memalukan. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Melakukan tindakan pelecehan terhadap gurunya sendiri? Jangan lupakan penyebab semua kejadian ini adalah kalian, bocah." Mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari biang kerok kekacauan ini, Jongin meraih tas ransel di atas mejanya dengan santai.

"Itu bukan pelecehan, kami hanya mengetes ucapanmu. Itu saja," bela Chanyeol yang berdecak kesal ketika apel yang sebelumnya ia bawa tak mampu digigit barang sedikit pun akibat rasa perih pada bibir bagian bawah yang robek ketika berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. "Karena kami tak suka kebohongan." lanjutnya ketika mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Jongin dengan memperbaiki letak kacamata minusnya.

"Begini saja, kami memang sudah bersikap tak senonoh padamu dan kau telah membalas kami dengan memberikan luka yang akan berbekas hingga beberapa hari kedepan. Namun, bukankah ini berlebihan? Kau melukai kami lebih dari apa yang telah kami lakukan." Jongin yang mendengar kesimpulan pintar namun menyudutkannya dari salah satu muridnya hanya tersenyum sinis. "Ya, nggap saja ucapanmu benar, Lu Han. Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Mematahkan rahangmu sekalian? Bukankah menambah sedikit balasan berlebih tak masalah?" gertaknya seraya memegang rahangnya sendiri, mengabaikan bagaimana tatapan heran itu ditunjukan akibat ucapannya.

Sepasang alis Baekhyun mengerut menatap Jongin yang kini sibuk mengenakan ranselnya setelah mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik hitam yang entah apa isinya, ia pun tak mau ambil pusing. "Kau tak mungkin melakukannya kan?" dengus Baekhyun berusaha tak termakan ucapan yang dikeluarkan Jongin. "Ho... kenapa tidak? Memukul kalian saja aku berani, kurasa ditambah bumbu pemanis juga tidak masalah. Lagi pula kalian memiliki uang berlimpah untuk melakukan pengobatan, bukan?" ucap Jongin dengan nada _sing a song_ yang terdengar menyebalkan. "Dan untukmu Oh Sehun, jangan harap urusan kita telah selesai." Lanjutnya dengan jari telunjuk yang teracung pada sosok yang memilih jadi pendengar tanpa ingin ikut campur.

"Hn,"

"Dan berhentilah bergumam tak jelas seperti itu." sungut Jongin, namun Sehun menanggapinya dengan bahu terangkat.

"Hn,"

Suara decakan terdengar ketika lagi-lagi Sehun membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat yang tak ia ketahui apakah itu artinya iya atau tidak. Daripada menguras emosi untuk membalas perkataan yang hanya di mengerti orang itu sendiri, Jongin lebih memilih tak membalas dan memutar matanya malas. "Terserahlah. Ini untuk kalian," Jongin menyerahkan kantong plastik hitam di tangannya itu pada Lu Han yang hanya terdiam melihat pemberiannya. "Aku tahu, kalian mungkin bisa membeli barang itu sebanyak kalian mau. Tapi maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai ungkapan rasa bersalahku." ucapnya tulus.

Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan memutar knop yang sebelumnya terkunci dari dalam. "Semoga cepat sembuh, bocah nakal." Dan sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka, bahkan guru-guru yang baru memasuki ruangan tak mampu menahan keterkejutannya akan kekacauan yang terlihat. Tanpa banyak berbicara mereka pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang guru, mengikuti jejak guru baru yang 'unik' tersebut dan mengabaikan tatapan keingintahuan yang terlihat jelas dari sorot mata guru mereka.

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

 _"Entahlah, kurasa tadi ada perkelahian hebat di ruangan ini."_

 _"Dan kurasa, Kim Saem menderita luka yang sangat parah karena anak-anak itu."_

 _"Apa kau bercanda? Kim Saem bahkan tak terlihat mendapat luka saat kita berpapasan dengannya di depan. Malahan_ _ー_ _"_

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bergosip. Sebaiknya yang merasa ada kelas, silahkan mengajar. Sisanya kita bereskan kekacauan ini." putus Minho seraya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap rekan-rekannya tersebut. 'Tapi, aku juga ingin melihat perkelahian tadi. Sepertinya seru.' batin Minho mengesalkan akan apa yang telah ia lewatkan.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Lu. Isi plastik tadi itu, apa?" Chanyeol yang sibuk mengunyah apel yang telah di potong-potong kecil itu, menatap penuh minat pada Lu Han yang terdiam melihat isi dari pemberian guru baru itu. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, mengalihkan perhatian dari buku komik di tangannya, begitupula dengan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memaki Jongin dengan sumpah serapah andalannya ikut terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan pemuda bertubuh paling tinggi di antara ketiga temannya. "Obat-obatan." jawab Lu Han singkat sembari mengeluarkan isinya sebagai bukti keatas meja.

Berdecak kesal, Baekhyun melempari penghapus papan tulis di ruang Osis tersebut dengan raut wajah kesal. "Apa dia itu sangat miskin hingga menggunakan kantong plastik untuk menaruh obat-obatan itu? Kenapa tak menaruh di kotak obat saja yang lebih higenis? Dasar Penyihir Hitam." cerca Baekhyun bernada tajam, namun Lu Han yang biasanya ikut menimpali setiap ucapannya memilih bungkam.

Melihat tingkah aneh dari sepupu jauhnya itu, sorot mata Sehun terlihat heran masih dengan raut wajah datar andalannya. "Kau tak apa, Lu?" Seakan menyuarakan pikiran Sehun, Chanyeol membuka suara setelah menghabiskan apel untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sekali lagi yang terasa longgar.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa ini pertama kali orang asing begitu tulus pada kita," ucap Lu Han dengan tangan memegang pemberian Jongin dan melihatnya dengan teliti. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak ketika menyadari kejanggalan disini, "Yah, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh disini. Untuk apa ia membawa obat-obatan di ranselnya?" Tangannya yang panjang terjulur ke salah satu jenis obat yang menarik perhatiannya. "Dan lagi, bukankah ini obat tidur?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau menjenguk Myungsoo lagi, Jongin?" Perempuan berjas putih itu mengulas senyum tipis ketika melihat sosok tak asing tengah sibuk membongkar tasnya di kursi tunggu. Jongin yang merasa namanya di panggil pun, mendongak dan membalas senyum sang dokter yang tengah memegang dua gelas plastik berisi _coffee_ pesanannya. "Aku juga datang untuk bertemu denganmu, Yoona uisa," goda Jongin yang hanya di balas kekehan geli sang dokter.

Mendudukkan diri disebelah Jongin, perempuan cantik yang merupakan primadona di Rumah Sakit itu menyodorkan minuman berkafein tersebut untuk pengunjung tetap salah satu pasiennya. "Untukmu dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan formal, berapa kali harus kukatakan agar kau mengerti, huh?" kesal Yoona yang terlihat jelas bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura. "Maaf, Noona. Aku hanya merasa agak aneh berbicara informal denganmu. Kau tau maksudku kan?" ringis Jongin menerima pemberian Yoona tersebut dan memandanginya. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum dan meneguk kopi miliknya secara perlahan, "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau cari hm? Tadi Noona tak sengaja melihatmu membongkar tas,"

"Ah, ini? Aku hanya mencari obat tidurku," cengir Jongin sembari merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukinya kembali kedalam tas. "Masih sulit tidur?" Yoona terdiam dengan pandangan mengarah pada Jongin, memandang sosok itu prihatin yang hanya di balas seulas senyum hangat terukir di bibir kissable milik sosok yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Myungie? Apa dia sudah membaik?" Jongin berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraam, terlihat tak ingin kehidupan pribadinya di ketahui orang lain lebih jauh. Menutup rapat diri dari dunia luar, itulah yang selalu di tunjukkan Jongin ketika seseorang berusaha mendekat untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Tak ingin tersentuh. Dan Yoona yang telah memahami sifat Jongin dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih 4 tahun itu, memilih mengikuti alur pembicaraan berusaha untuk tidak memaksa sang lawan bicara. "Maafkan aku Jongin, tapi Myungsoo masih tak menunjukan perubahan. Mungkin ada baiknya kau menyeー,"

"Tidak, jangan mengatakan hal itu, Noona. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menyerah untuk adikku. Dia akan bangun dan aku yakin itu." tegas Jongin dengan raut wajah berubah drastis. Yoona menghela nafas kecil, "Baiklah, maafkan Noona, Jongin. Noona tak ada maksud membuat moodmu memburuk. Dan lagi Noona hanya memberitaukanmu tentang pembicaraan para Dokter yang menangani adikmu. Sekali lagi maafkan Noona, ya?"

"Ya," Tanpa banyak berbicara, Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja dengan ransel yang telah berada di pundaknya. Minuman pemberian Yoona pun di tinggalkannya begitu saja di tempat kursi tunggu. Perasaan bersalah seketika menyeruak memenuhi relung hatinya, Yoona tak pernah tau bahwa ekspresi kecewa yang belum pernah di tunjukan oleh Jongin, kini ia bisa melihatnya sendiri. "Maafkan Noona, Jongin."

.

.

.

.

 _CKLEKK_

Langkah panjang Jongin di lorong Rumah Sakit, perlahan memelan ketika melihat sosok sang adik tengah terbaring dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati begitu ia memasuki salah satu ruangan. Berbagai macam peralatan dokter yang terpasang di tubuhnya, membuatnya sesekali meringis melihat Myungsoo adiknya dalam kondisi memprihatinkan. Terduduk di kursi yang sengaja di letakkan di sisi ranjang sang pasien, Jongin memegang tangan yang sedikit mendingin itu secara hati-hati, seakan takut membuat sedikit saja goresan jika ia melakukannya secara terburu-buru. Raut wajahnya berubah pilu, bibirnya kini bergetar seolah-olah ia tengah menangis. Namun sayang, tak ada setetes air mata yang terlihat turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Hei, tampan. Bagaimana kabarmu, hm?"

Tangannya terulur mengelus poni Myungsoo yang memanjang setelah kurang lebih 3 tahun tak terurus. "Rambutmu memanjang, huh? Jika kau terbangun dengan rambut sepanjang ini, gelar ketampananmu akan jatuh ketangan Hyung," canda Jongin seraya membersihkan wajah Myungsoo dengan air hangat dan sapu tangan yang ia letakkan di atas meja sebelumnya. Dengan telaten pemuda berkulit tan itu mengusap setiap inci di wajah Myungsoo, lalu beralih pada tangan, kaki serta bagian-bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Hyung penasaran, mengapa kau bisa tertidur selama ini. Bahkan para dokter pun terheran-heran," kesal Jongin dengan raut wajah menyendu, gerakan di tangannya pun terhenti sejenak. "Apa kau menaruh lem di matamu hingga terasa sulit untuk terbuka? Apa kau tengah memimpikan sesuatu yang menarik hingga enggan untuk bangun sekedar menyapa Hyungmu ini?" Suara Jongin kian berubah, namun masih tak menunjukan bahwa ia akan menangisi keadaan sang adik yang memilukan. "Mereka menyuruh Hyung menyerah terhadapmu. Tidak, jangan menangis sayang. Hyung tak akan menyerah terhadapmu, itu janji Hyung." Air mata itu perlahan mengalir jatuh membasahi pipi dengan mata masih menutup. Krystal bening dari Myungsoo membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. Sangat amat bersalah.

Jika saja ia tak melakukan hal konyol dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri, adiknya tak akan berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Mereka akan bercanda tawa dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sama halnya seperti dahulu sebelum kecelakaan ini menimpa adik kecilnya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang senantiasa melindunginya. Dan kini gilirannya yang harus melindungi adiknya. "Jangan menangis lagi sayang, kau tau? Hyungmu ini selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada dan akan membantu Hyung mendapatkanmu kembali ke sisi Hyung. Karena itu, kau juga harus berjuang dan tunjukan lah bahwa kau bisa terbangun pada orang-orang yang menyuruh Hyung untuk menyerah padamu. Tangismu ini, menunjukkan kau akan membuka matamu kan? Hyung akan menunggu, bahkan jika waktu yang di butuhkan berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, Hyung akan berusaha tetap sehat dan menunggumu selalu." Kecupan ringan ia lancarkan pada kening Myungsoo setelah menyingkirkan surai yang kian memanjang dengan perasaan kasih yang membuncah,

"Cepatlah bangun, Hyung merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie~"

Keempat pemuda yang sibuk bercanda tawa itu menolehkan perhatiannya pada seorang perempuan cantik yang tersenyum kearah mereka. Tepatnya pada sosok Sehun yang tengah mempertahankan raut wajah datar andalannya. "Ck, jika guru baru itu penyihir hitam, dia adalah ratu iblis dari semua ratu iblis yang ada," sungut Baekhyun dengan suara kecil namun tetap terdengar. Bahkan perempuan itu mendengus tak suka yang hanya di balas ejekan tanpa suara oleh Baekhyun dengan menggerak-gerakan bibir tipisnya mengolok-olok sosok tersebut.

Chanyeol serta Lu Han berhigh-five ria melihat kejadian tersebut. Yah, tidak akan ada yang berani melawan Baekhyun. Jikapun melawan, tak akan ada yang menang karena entah bagaimana pemuda mungil bermulut pedas itu bisa membolak-balikkan ucapan hingga sang lawan memilih menyingkir atau bungkam. Perempuan berpakaian minim tersebut merubah raut wajah kesalnya dan berdiri di samping Sehun, mulai melancarkan kebiasaannya untuk bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun. Namun pemuda berwajah datar itu memilih tak memperdulikannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada balapan di hadapannya dalam diam. "Astaga, ada apa dengan wajahmu Sehunnie? Siapa yang menghajarmu? Apa kau sudahー,"

"Diamlah, kau berisik." potong Sehun mendelik kearah perempuan tersebut tak suka karena mengganggu kegiatannya. Tangannya yang di peluk pun ia sentak kasar hingga sang perempuan mundur beberapa langkah. "S-Sehunnie~" cicitnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Angin malam yang kian berhembus, tak membuat keempat pemuda itu rela memakaikan jaketnya untuk sang perempuan yang terlihat menggigil kedinginan. "Sebaiknya anda pulang, jika tak ingin mati beku disini. Apalagi, pakaianmu ini terlalu kekurangan bahan. Dan ah, jangan terlalu banyak berharap bahwa Sehun akan jatuh kepelukanmu jika kau berpenampilan seperti ini. Dasar menyedihkan," Lu Han menatap sosok itu dari atas kebawah dengan kepala menggeleng sesekali.

Perempuan itu memilih mengubris ucapan Lu Han dan menatap Sehun memelas yang hanya di hiraukan si pemuda. "Aku penasaran, apa yang akan kaulakukan jika siswa-siswi atau para guru mengetahui kegilaanmu ini, kepala sekolah Kwon? Apa kau akan malu, atau memecat dan mengusir mereka?" ejek Chanyeol dengan kacamata yang melekat diatas hidung bangirnya sembari masuk kedalam mobil ferrarinya diikuti ketiga temannya.

"Karena aku orang baik, jaket yang baru kubeli ini untukmu saja. Tutupilah badanmu dan jangan kembalikan padaku, lebih baik kau membuangnya saja. Karena aku tak suka barang bekas," ucap Baekhyun melemparkan tas shopping yang terdapat sebuah jaket bermerk keluar jendela hingga mengenai kaki perempuan yang tak lain kepala sekolah mereka, Kwon Yuri.

Balapan yang belum berakhir tak membuat keempatnya mengurungkan niat untuk pergi dari sana. Hilang sudah keinginan malam ini untuk ikut bertanding di jalan karena hanya seorang perempuan yang merusak suasana hati mereka. Sepeninggalan keempatnya, wajah Yuri yang memerah semakin memerah layaknya buah tomat busuk akibat menahan amarah yang terlalu besar dan rasa kesal. Tas shopping pemberian Baekhyun ia tendang dan menginjak-injaknya tanpa belas kasihan dengan highheels miliknya.

"ARGHH, SIAL SIALSIAL!" maki Yuri dengan nada meninggi. Highheels 15 cmnya berwarna putih yang salah satunya telah patah semakin meningkatkan emosinya. Melepas dan membuangnya asal, tak cukup mengurangi emosi di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Jaket pemberian Baekhyun yang tak layak pakai ia abaikan di tanah. "Penghinaan ini akan kubalas dengan kau mengemis cintaku, Oh Sehun. Camkan itu," ancam Yuri pada angin yang berhembus. Yuri kemudian melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan raut wajah kesal yang tertahankan dengan kaki telanjang.

 _ **'Semua yang pernah menjadi milikku, tak akan pernah kulepaskan. Begitu juga dengan kau Oh Sehun. Dan Kim Jongin kaulah yang akan berperan menjadi pionku untuk mendapatkan**_ _ **Milikku**_ _ **kembali.'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : HunKai, ChanKai, HanKai, BaeKai, MyungKai!Incest, AllXKai**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Title with plot not match, Not the basic, OOC, OC, Too much conflict, YAOI (BOYSXBOYS)**

 **Genre : Drama, romance, little hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **My Lovely Teacher**

 **Chapter 3 : Sebuah Rencana**

 **By : Ryuu Sakamaki**

.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jujur Jongin tidak mendapatkan firasat apapun pagi ini, tetapi ketika dirinya melangkah memasuki kelas yang telah menjadi tanggungannya sejak kemarin, lihat apa yang di dapati oleh Jongin.

Kesunyian.

Tetapi kesunyian yang dimaksud bukan kelas tanpa penghuni hingga menyisakan dirinya seorang. Melainkan para siswa-siswi yang tak lain para bocah-bocah nakal itu yang duduk dengan tenang di kursi masing-masing −yang jujur saja Jongin sedikit merasa aneh mengatakannya− tengah tersenyum lima jari kearahnya.

Apakah ini hari ulang tahunnya? Tidak, bahkan seingatnya jika tanggal lahirnya tidak di otak-atik, ia sudah melewati hari dimana umurnya bertambah satu tahun itu dengan menghabiskan waktu bekerja di pom bensin. Lalu, April Mop? Sepertinya ini juga bukan jawabannya. Jika ia tak salah melihat tanggalan, bulan April juga telah lewat. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga sikap murid-murid ini berubah 180 derajat di bandingkan hari kemarin? Oh atau jangan-jangan karena deklarasi yang secara tak langsung di ucapkannya ketika memperkenalkan diri? Bahkan masih terekam jelas di ingatannya bagaimana keempat orang dengan sebutan _Bad Prince_ itu menemuinya untuk pembuktian deklarasi tersebut.

Ya, pelecehan itu. Sibuk berdebat dengan pemikirannya, seorang gadis bersurai blonde terlihat mengajukan tangan ketika hendak bertanya. "Saem, kapan kita mulai belajarnya?" Lihatkan? Ada yang aneh dengan ruangan ini, inernya. Seingatnya lagi gadis yang baru saja bertanya itu adalah salah seorang yang ikut berteriak mengajukan keberatan prihal adanya jam belajar. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya kala itu, mengapa harus dirinya yang ditanyai? Ia mana tahu jawabannya. Nah kan, jadi semakin melenceng.

'Sepertinya aku salah masuk kelas,' batin Jongin seraya melangkah keluar dengan tangan yang masih memeluk beberapa buku dan tas ransel di pundaknya untuk membuktikan kebenaran akan pemikiran errornya tadi. Murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu saling berpandangan heran melihat tingkah ajaib wali kelas baru mereka, terlebih Sehun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ekspresi berubah-ubah yang di tunjukan Jongin mengernyit dahinya heran. "Memang benar. Terus kenapaー,"

"Kau terlihat idiot, Jongin."

 _TWITCH_

W-Wow, apa baru saja ada seseorang memanggilnya idiot? Dan mana tambahan panggilan Saemnya? Dasar murid kurang ajar tak berotak. Bicara asal ceplas-ceplos saja bisanya. Jongin lalu memandang sinis kesosok Sehun yang hanya menatapnya datar, seseorang yang dengan kurang ajar mengatai serta tak menghormatinya sebagai seorang guru. Si iblis tanpa ekspresi. "Kau! Apa kau gila? Siapa yang mengajarkanmu memanggilku idiot hah? Dan lagi Jongin? Kau panggil aku Jongin!" pekik lelaki bermarga Kim bernada kekanakan itu seraya menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

Lu Han yang sebangku dengan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. "Baek, apa perasaanku saja atau wali kelas baru kita seperti anak kecil?" tanya Lu Han dengan sebelah tangan mengusap dagunya, terlihat seperti seorang Detektif yang tengah memecahkan sebuah kasus. Baekhyun yang sibuk membuka bungkus permen loli rasa _strawberry_ kesukaannya hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Memutar batang loli yang sudah diselipkan di antara bibirnya, dia menjawab dengan ragu, "Entahlah, tapi kurasa rumah sakit jiwa telah kehilangan salah satu pasiennya."

Chanyeol yang sebangku dengan Sehun yang berada tepat di depan meja keduanya, tak mampu menahan tawanya yang meledak begitu saja bahkan letak kacamatanya yang menjadi prioritas utamanya terlihat miring dari yang seharusnya.

 _BUKK_

 _BUKK_

 _BUKK_

"Arghh... Sakiit," pekik ketiganya serempak dengan tangan yang memegang kepala masing-masing. Di lain sisi para siswa-siswi lainnya hanya bisa menahan tawa sekuat mungkin agar tidak menjadi sasaran berikutnya dengan mendapat hadiah gratis dari Wali Kelas mereka. "Ya! Siapa yang dengan kurang ajarnya melempari kami dengan penghapus papan!" protes Lu Han tidak terima, sementara kedua teman senasibnya sibuk meringis-ringis tak jelas. Jongin tersenyum puas sembari menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dan bertolak pinggang. "Aku yang melakukannya. Lalu kau mau apa?"

Rencananya Jongin ingin melempari mereka dengan buku setebal ratusan halaman, tapi jika di pikir ulang buku itukan jembatan ilmu. Jadi sangat di sayangkan jika menggunakannya untuk melempari kepala berotak udang itu, kecuali itu bisa membuat kapasitas otaknya bertambah, akan dengan senang hati Jongin lakukan. Baekhyun merasa sedikit beruntung karena permen kesukaannya telah habis semalam. Jadi jika ia mendapat lemparan seperti tadi, tidak akan membuatnya mati karena tersedak. Bedahalnya dengan permen loli, sebelum tersedak dia akan memegang batangnya lebih dulu. Jenius, pujinya sendiri pada pemikiran absurdnya.

"Rupanya kau, Saem hitam. Lapangan sedang kosong, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit melemaskan otot?" tantang Baekhyun melemaskan jari jemari lentiknya. Berdecak tak suka, dia balik membalas ucapan berupa tantangan dari muridnya itu. "Perlu kau ketahui, kulitku itu tan. Bukannya hitam. Apa kau sudah buta gara-gara kejadian kemarin, Byun?" Tepat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin melangkah dengan cepat mendekati meja keempat pemuda biang masalah itu setelah sebelumnya menaruh buku serta tasnya di atas meja. Danー

"Y-Ya! Lepaskan," Tarikan di telinganya benar-benar menyakitkan serta Lu ahan memilih menutup mulutnya, dengan bagian kepala yang mendapat hadiah lemparan penghapus berbahan kayu yang terasa cukup berat itu, dielus sesekali. Belum beberapa menit tetapi telinga Baekhyun sudah terlihat memerah karena jeweran maut Jongin. "Lapangan sedang kosong? Apa kau masih tidak jera?" Jongin segera melepas tarikan di telinga Baekhyun kasar yang hanya di balas tatapan tajam.

 _DUKK_

"Ini balasanku karena kau memanggilku Idiot, Cadel."

 _DUKK_

"Dan ini karena memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel Saem."

Sehun yang mendapat tendangan tepat di bagian tulang keringnya hanya meringis sembari memegang kakinya. Oh astaga, baru kali ini ada guru yang bersikap seperti ini terhadapnya. Seumur-umur tidak pernah ada guru yang berani menyentuhnya. Tetapi ini? Setelah pemukulan kemarin yang membuatnya di penuhi luka dan lebam, dia kembali mendapat tendangan di kedua kakinya.

'Wah, Kim Jongin kau harusnya mendapatkan apresiasi karena keberhasilanmu itu.' Inner Jongin yang kini telah berdiri di depan kelas dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu kearah meja guru. Pandangannya kini menerawang keseluruh penjuru kelas dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Tapi perubahan yang kulihat sedikit lebih baik dari hari pertama aku memasuki kelas neraka ini." ucap Jongin yang berterus terang dengan pemikirannya. "Ujian kelulusan tinggal menghitung bulan. Sebagai wali kelas, tentu saja aku ingin kali belajar sungguh-sungguh hingga seluruhnya berhasil lulus dan mendapat Universitas yang terbaik. Tetapi jika di pikir ulang, kita tidak terlalu dekat sebagai guru dan murid. Sementara untuk membantu kalian belajar, aku harus merasa dekat dengan seseorang yang akan kuajar. Jadiー,"

"Berhentilah bertele-tele. Itu membuatku mati kebosanan," teriakan Baekhyun memotong ucapan pemuda berkepala-2 itu seraya mengacungkan penggaris besi miliknya kearah Jongin. Astaga, itu bocah yang berwajah seperti anak sekolah dasar tak pernah puas mendapat perhatian kasih sayang darinya ya? Apalagi memotong ucapannya?

"Diam atau batu itu kulempar." ancaman tidak main-main Jongin yang berwajah datar dengan dagu menunjuk ke sebuah batu berukuran lumayan yang bisa membuat seseorang terkena Insomnia dengan mudah. Baekhyun yang melihat batu yang ditunjuk hanya mendengus sembari mendudukan bokongnya di kursinya ketika Lu Han menarik bajunya untuk mengalah saja. Ya, bersikap pura-pura tak takut meski dalam hati membatin cemas. Jika ini di Jepang, Baekhyun disebut seorang Tsundere. Pasalnya pemuda yang merasa kulit tannya tidak pantas di samakan dengan warna hitam itu, tidak akan segan-segan melakukan apa yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kalian sudah ingat kejadian kemarin kan? Atau yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu? Oh, dia orang yang mengerikan.

Jongin merubah kembali ekspresinya dengan seulas senyum tipis namun tulus dan hanya dengan itu para siswa-siswi yang memandangnya cukup terpesona. Termasuk Oh Sehun yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Jongin dengan semburat merah muda tipis di pipinya. "Jadi aku sudah meminta ijin pada Kepala Sekolah untuk mengajak kalian berkemah selama sehari penuh. Hitung-hitung sebagai refreshing sebelum berhadapan dengan ujian."

"Tapi Saem untuk apa kita melakukan pendekatan? Kami tak butuh itu," Pemuda berambut dark brown menyahut. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang telah ia ketahui akan di tanyakan oleh salah seorang muridnya. Dengan tenang, Jongin menjawab, "Salah satu pantangan kalian dalam belajar adalah masalah pribadi. Memang itu bukanlah urusanku, tapi sedikit meringankan masalah kalian kurasa tak masalah."

Buku di meja ia rapikan dan memeluknya serta tas ransel itu telah di kenakannya kini. "Hari ini tak ada acara belajar-mengajar. Jadi, silahkan menikmati waktu santai kalian di jam kosong selama tak mengganggu kelas lain. Terhitung 3 hari dari sekarang kita akan berangkat menuju ke tempat percampingan. Jika tak datang? Kupastikan akan menggantung kalian dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam saja." Lanjutnya seraya melirik Sehun yang berniat mengacungkan tangan menolak tak hadir. Tetapi mendengar hukuman yang akan di terimanya, pertanyaan itu segera ia urungkan. 'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?' Sehun membantin dengan tetap memasang wajah datar andalannya.

Para siswa-siswi itu tampak termenung mendengar alasan guru muda meminta ijin adalah demi mereka. Memang secara tak langsung ia mengatakannya, tapi untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidup yang mereka lalui dengan menghabiskan waktu di bangku persekolahan, ada seorang guru yang memperdulikan mereka. Berbeda dengan guru lainnya yang mengabaikan keberadaan mereka dengan alasan menyusahakan, merepotkan dan berbagai macam perkataan keji telah mereka dengar. Melihat keterdiaman anak didiknya, Jongin menunduk sejenak memberi salam perpisahan dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Dilain sisi, seorang perempuan berpakaian ketat dengan rambut tergerai, terlihat duduk di sebuah kursi miliknya dengan pandangan mengarah kelayar computer. "Camping ya? Ide yang bagus Jongin. jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas yang kau buat ini. Oh Sehun lihat saja, kau akan menjadi milikku!" Suara tawa keji dari Yuri yang tengah mengelus sebuah figura yang menampilkan fotonya bersama dengan Sehun yang tersenyum kearah kamera saat dirinya masih berusia 15 dan Sehun 8 tahun.

Masih segar diingatannya ketika Jongin mendatangi dirinya sebelum mengajar, meminta agar kelas yang menjadi tanggung jawab pemuda itu untuk diberikan liburan sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas tiba agar mendapatkan hasil memuaskan. Dan setelah penuh pertimbangan, ia menyetujui tetapi dengan syarat tidak hanya kelas Jongin yang akan ia liburkan melainkan seluruh angkatan dengan hari yang berbeda. "Tidak salah aku memperkerjakanmu. Dan maaf untuk memanfaatkanmu, malaikat penolongku."

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan gelap berpencahayaan minim, seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang terduduk di salah satu sofa merah sembari mengelus sebuah photo dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca memecah keheningan dengan suara beratnya yang khas. "Kau yakin ia berada disana?" Lelaki yang di tanyai pun hanya mengangguk singkat, meski apa yang tengah di lakukannya tak mampu di lihat sang atasan. "Tentu saja, Tuan. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa orang itu." Dengan nada penuh kepastian, lelaki itu menjawab.

"Ya, tentu saja kau harus mengingatnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anakmu, bukan begitu Mr. Kim?"

"Ya, dia anakku, Tuan. Kim Jongin memang anakku."

 _'Dan anak itulah yang nantinya akan menjadi penghasil uangku!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : HunKai, ChanKai, HanKai, BaeKai, MyungKai!Incest, AllXKai**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Title with plot not match, Not the basic, OOC, OC, Too much conflict, YAOI (BOYSXBOYS)**

 **Genre : Drama, romance, little hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **My Lovely Teacher**

 **Chapter 4 : Luka Baru**

 **By : Ryuu Sakamaki**

.

Langit malam tanpa bintang kini tertutupi oleh awan kelabu, di tambah angin yang berhembus cukup kencang mampu membuat tubuh menggigil kedinginan. Namun seolah rasa dingin yang menyengat itu tak mengusik dirinya, Jongin tetap bertahan dalam dunianya, terduduk di bingkai jendela dengan pandangan ke luar.

Suara mesin jantung sang adik yang terdengar, terkadang membuatnya berpikir jikalau Myungsoo meninggalkannya seorang diri, apakah ia masih mampu bertahan? Terlebih dengan semua beban yang di pikulnya kini, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk di jadikan alasan mengakhiri hidupnya sesegera mungkin. Tetapi itu hanya sebuah permisalan jika keluarga satu-satunya yang masih ada, pergi meninggalkannya.

Ketukan pelan pada pintu, seketika menghancurkan lamunan negatifnya yang sempat hinggap di benaknya. Menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Jongin terkekeh kecil seraya menangkap sebuah botol kecil yang terlempar kearahnya. "Terima kasih, Noona." ucapnya seraya menggoyangkan benda pemberian perempuan berprofesi Dokter Spesialis Bedah Thoraks dan Kardiovaskular itu yang kini mendapat giliran untuk memeriksa kondisi para pasien.

"Jangan meminumnya terlalu sering. Anggap saja itu obat terakhir yang tersisa di dunia ini hingga perlakukanlah dengan istimewa." canda Yoona seraya melangkah mendekati ranjang Myungsoo di ikuti dua perawat berjalan di belakangnya guna memeriksa kondisi pemuda yang masih betah menutup matanya.

Jongin mengangguk seraya menyimpan botol obat tidur itu ke saku celananya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya yang kini berjalan ke arah dokter cantik itu dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Gadis bermarga Im itu menggeleng kecil, "Masih sama. Maafkan aku." sesalnya setelah memeriksa kondisi Myungsoo yang tidak menunjukan gejala lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Memberikan kode melalui matanya pada kedua perawat itu untuk keluar lebih dulu yang langsung di turuti, Yoona memandang prihatin sosok Jongin yang sibuk memperbaiki letak selimut Myungsoo. Meski bersikap tak peduli, dia tahu pasti bahwa pemuda itu merasakan perasaan sedih yang teramat sangat.

"Sepertinya mimpinya begitu indah hingga dia masih tak ingin terbangun. Lihat saja nanti, akan kumarahi dia begitu matanya terbuka." Yoona menghela nafas seraya menepuk pundak Jongin dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu guna memberikan ruang untuk pembicaraan yang lebih pribadi. "Apa kau sungguh akan bersikap keras kepala seperti ini Myungie? Kau tahu, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertahan lebih lama tanpa ada orang di sisiku. Kumohon bukalah matamu dan semangati aku seperti dulu." pintanya dengan suara bergetar tanpa meneteskan air mata begitu suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar.

Namun tetap sama. Sesedih apapun dirinya, Jongin tetap tidak pernah bisa menangis. Lebih tepatnya, dia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis. "Jika kau seorang lelaki sejati, tepati janji yang kau buat itu padaku."

.

.

.

.

"Dasar tidak berguna! Apakah aku pernah mengajarkanmu bertingkah tidak terhormat seperti itu, hah?! Terlebih pada Yuri? Kau hanya bisa membuatku malu!?" Suara bentakan yang menggema dari sosok lelaki paruh baya dengan sebatang tongkat yang menjadi tumpuan tangannya, memandang tajam pada seorang pemuda yang tengah di pegangi oleh dua orang berpakaian formal bertubuh besar.

Tatapan tajam itu berubah datar ketika pemuda itu untuk kesekian kalinya kala kepala itu di celupkan ke dalam kolam renang dimana salah seorang lelaki yang memeganginya menekan kepala belakangnya agar tetap pada posisi. Pegangan pada tangannya kian mengerat ketika pemuda itu mulai meronta karena oksigen yang kian menipis. Sebuah bambu yang kini berada di tangan lelaki paruh baya tadi, diarahkan ke punggung pemuda itu dan memukulnya dengan keras. Kepala itu di angkat dari dalam air dan kembali di masukkan, mengabaikan pemuda itu yang masih belum puas meraup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Pukulan itu kembali di layangkan.

Satu, dua, bahkan untuk pukulan ke delapan kalinya, kepala itu tetap di tekan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam air. Bercak darah yang begitu banyak terlihat jelas di kaos putih yang di kenakan sang pemuda yang kian melemas. "Tuan, Tuan Besar sudah pulang." Seorang pelayan yang datang tergupuh-gupuh, segera membisikinya akan kedatangan anak dari lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Bawa Sehun kembali ke kamarnya." perintahnya pada kedua orang bertubuh kekar itu. Seolah mengabaikan pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sehun cucunya, lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sehun yang kini tak sadarkan diri. "Begitu saja sudah lemah," cercanya dengan kaki yang masih melangkah menuju keberadaan sang putra kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bar yang terletak cukup terpecil namun sangat terkenal bagi para penikmat dunia malam, dua orang pemuda berwajah babyface terlihat menempati salah satu meja yang tersedia. Beberapa botol minuman yang belum layak di tegak remaja seusia mereka telah memenuhi meja. "Kemana Sehun, Han?" teriak Baekhyun berusaha menyaingi dentuman suara musik yang di mainkan oleh DJ bar ini.

Lu Han mengangkat bahu tak tahu menahu seraya tetap menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Melihat reaksi sang pemuda China-Korea, Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak kecil dengan tatapannya kali ini mengarah pada sosok Chanyeol yang baru tiba dengan pakaian serba hitam serta sebuah topi menutupi helaian rambutnya dan kacamata yang tak lepas dari penampilan sehari-harinya.

"Tumben kau terlambat, Dobi." ketusnya yang di balas cengiran bersahabat dari Chanyeol seolah tak memperdulikan panggilan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Lu Han. "Maaf, kau tau sendiri seperti apa hidupku." ucap Chanyeol yang langsung menegak minuman berakohol itu langsung dari botolnya.

Pemuda bermarga Byun itu hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum sinis dengan pandangan kearah sebilah pisau kecil yang ia mainkan, " Hidupmu, hidupku, bahkan hidup Lu Han dan Sehun tidak ada satupun dari kita yang normal." Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui, namun Lu Han memilih bungkam. Entah apa dia setuju atau tidak akan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tetapi jujur saja aku masih penasaran pada obat-obatan guru itu." ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan topik begitu menyadari aura tak mengenakan menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya. Kali ini Lu Han terlihat setuju dengan pernyataan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu, "Berulang kali ku pikirkan alasannya tak kunjung kutemukan."

"Ckk, jangan terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Pikirkan saja tentang camping itu. Jika tak melihat hukumannya aku tidak akan mau datang." kesal Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut tak suka dengan pisau kesayangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengukir di meja tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada salah satu diantara kita," Seketika gelak tawa ketiganya hampir menyaingi musik yang mengalun saat bayangan hadir akan hukuman jika mereka tidak ikut serta. Tanpa mengetahui keadaan salah seorang dari mereka yang tak sadarkan diri, ketiga pemuda itu menikmati malam yang menurunkan hujan dengan bersenang-senang melepas penat.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup dingin menyambut hari. Dinginnya suasana yang terasa setelah semalam di guyur hujan, membuat orang-orang ingin lebih lama bergelut manja di kasurnya. Disebuah kamar, tampak seseorang yang terlelap mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Sepasang matanya mengerjap pelan berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina. Seketika rasa sakit itu menyambutnya ketika berusaha untuk duduk tegak. Ringisan kecil terdengar lirih diiringi tawa pedih darinya yang menghiasi ruangan bernuansa biru muda.

Ketuka pintu terdengar, di susul suara seorang lelaki dari luar. "Tuan muda, saatnya berangkat ke sekolah." Namun ia memilih tak menjawab dan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Langkah tertatih karena luka menyakitkan pada punggungnya yang terasa hingga ke seluruh tubuh sungguh menyusahkan. "Bisakah aku berhenti?" bisiknya pada udara kosong, tepat beberapa langkah di depan kamar mandi.

"Kurasa itu adalah permintaan yang terlalu tinggi kuharapkan. Ckk, menyedihkan." Dan Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

.

.

.

.

 _'Kumohon siapa saja, tolong aku.'_ jeritan pilu seseorang terdengar menggema, di ikuti suara isakan pedih yang mengalun. Suasana tanpa penerangan membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Namun entah kenapa dadanya seketika terasa sangat sesak mendengar suara tadi. Genangan air yang di pijaknya terdengar ketika kakinya melangkah perlahan berusaha mendekati sumber suara.

 _'Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Appa.'_ pinta sosok itu dengan tubuh gemetarnya berusaha memberontak agar terlepas dari kekangan sang Ayah.

Seketika mata itu membulat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Hanya ada penerangan dari sebatang lilin yang tersisa seperempat membuatnya bisa melihat lebih jelas meski samar. Layaknya sebuah cermin, tubuhnya turut gemetar layaknya sosok itu. Bulir keringat berlomba-lomba bermunculan membasahi kening. Bagaikan mengalami tremor hebat, tubuhnya tak mampu di gerakan seolah bukan dirinya lah sang pemilik.

Sebuah potongan kayu mengayun ke tubuh yang gemetar di sana agar penolakan itu terhenti. Dia ingin menolong, tapi apa daya ia tak mampu dan hanya bisa melihat penuh pedih akan pemandangan di hadapannya, meski orang itu tengah menjerit hingga bersuara serak. Baju yang di kenakan sosok itu kemudian di robek paksa oleh sosok yang disebut 'Appa' oleh orang itu. Dan kejadian itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Jongin? Jongin, kumohon bangunlah."

Nafas Jongin terdengar memburu, seolah-olah dirinya tengah di kejar oleh sosok menakutkan. Tubuh yang bergetar itu telah di penuhi akan keringat. Mata yang terpejam erat terlihat bergerak gelisah di balik kelopak matanya, hingga mata itu terbuka secepat jantungnya berdetak tak berirama. "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Yoona memandang Jongin khawatir.

Dirinya yang berniat pulang setelah masa pagi tiba, berniat mengajak Jongin untuk mengantar pemuda itu ke sekolah tempat dia mengajar seperti biasa. Namun begitu sampai di ruangan Myungsoo, dia menemukan Jongin yang masih tertidur di sofa terlihat begitu gelisah. Berulang kali dirinya memanggil nama itu dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, namun tak ada hasil yang di dapatnya. Hingga usaha ke sekian kalinya kini telah membuahkan hasil. "Minumlah dulu," Yoona kemudian menyodorkan segelas air pada Jongin yang baru di ambilnya dari atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Noona." Meski wajahnya begitu pucat, Jongin masih tetap mengusahakan untuk mengulas senyum tipis pada Yoona. Setelah menegak air mineral pemberian gadis di hadapannya, sedikitnya dia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Apa kau sakit? Sebaiknya kuperiksa." Jongin menggeleng lemah, "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Noona mau pulangkan? Tunggu sebentar, aku bersiap dulu," ucapnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian yang akan di kenakannya hari ini beserta handuk dan beberapa perlengkapan alat mandi lainnya.

Yoona menghela nafas. Andai Jongin tak ia anggap sebagai adiknya mungkin ia tidak sekhawatir ini. Namun dia adalah Kim Jongin yang keras kepala. Jadi percuma saja membujuknya karena pemuda itu tidak akan pernah mendengarkan. Tatapan dokter muda itu kemudian terarah pada botol obat yang semalam di berikannya untuk pemuda yang sibuk bersiap di dalam kamar mandi. "Jongin," bisiknya memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Yoona yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya tampak tak menyadari akan keberadaan jemari telunjuk seseorang yang berada di ruangan itu tergerak perlahan.

.

.

.

.

"Ini tempatnya?" Lelaki yang berada di samping kemudi itu mengangguk meski apa yang di lakukannya tidak dilihat oleh sosok yang duduk di belakang. "Ya Tuan, ini tempat anakku Kim Jongin bekerja."

Lelaki yang memakai setelan mewah nan elegan yang duduk di belakang memilih diam dan sibuk memperhatikan siswa-siswi maupun para guru atau staf yang berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolah di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Dia sudah datang," ucapnya lagi yang kembali tak di sahuti.

Seringaian tipis terukir jelas di wajah porselen itu ketika dirinya menangkap keberadaan targetnya yang keluar dari sebuah mobil Ferrari merah yang telah datang. Senyuman hangat yang menjeratnya dahulu semakin meyakininya untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu secepat ponsel di saku membuat perhatiannya menikmati sang objek teralihkan. Sebuah nama tak asing yang tertera di layar ponselnya membuat ia mendengus kecil.

"Jalankan mobilnya." perintahnya seraya menaiki jendela mobil yang sebelumnya di turunkan untuk melihat sang target.

"'Ah Tuan Bang, suatu kehormatan kau menghubungiku.'" ucapnya dengan nada memuakan. Sebelah tangan yang memegang gelas kaca berisi Martini di dekatkan ke bibirnya dan mencicipi rasa khas yang di tawarkan.

 _"'...'"_

"'Tentu saja aku sudah menemukannya, Tuan.'" balasnya.

 _"'...'"_

Lelaki itu terkekeh misterius sejenak mendengar ucapan dari sosok di sebrang sambungan. "'Tidak sabaran seperti biasanya. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membawanya begitu menemukan waktu yang pas.'"

Sambungan telepon itu seketika terputus. Lebih tepatnya dirinya lah yang memutuskannya begitu saja. Decakan kesal terdengar, namun seketika berganti kekehan menyeramkan.

"Jangan membuatku semakin muak, Bang Yongguk. Kau tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau tetap bertindak sesukamu." geram pemuda misterius itu dengan gigi bergemeletuk. "Siapkan beberapa orang untuk mengawasi anakmu dan Bang Yongguk. Begitu mendapatkan waktu yang pas, segera laksanakan perintahku." lanjutnya yang di sanggupi ke dua lelaki di depan sana.

"Ah, lain kali akan kupesan lebih banyak Martini jenis ini pada Mr. Hendry. Aku menyukai sensasi yang membakar tenggorokanku." ucapnya dengan seringaian yang kian melebar seraya meneguk perlahan minuman di tangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ketiganya menjadi guru beserta wali kelas berjalan lancar bagi Jongin, pengecualian tentang pagi harinya di Rumah Sakit yang kurang menyenangkan. Memandang para murid yang bersiap pulang, ia tersenyum kecil ketika ingatannya mengulang kembali pada dua hari yang lalu. Meski awal dirinya berada di sekolah ini membuat emosinya naik turun, namun ia tidak pernah menyesal menerima tawaran Yuri sahabat dari Yoona untuk bekerja sebagai seorang guru pengganti.

Tatapannya kemudian teralih pada keempat remaja yang tidak membuat masalah hari ini, terlebih pada pemuda yang selalu memasah wajah datar itu terlihat begitu pendiam di mejanya. Bahkan ketika ketiga temannya mengajak pemuda itu berbicara, hanya gumaman yang terdiri dari 2 huruf konsonan lah jawabannya.

"Kim Saem? Ada yang mencarimu." Kerutan di dahinya terlihat memandang guru Biologi itu dengan pandangan bingung. Para murid yang masih betah berada di kelas, termasuk keempat Pangeran ikut bertanya-tanya ketika sosok pemuda yang di duga mencari Jongin itu mengambil posisi sang guru Biologi yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan memakai setelan mewah serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa?" Kacamata itu kemudian di lepas. Beberapa siswi memekik tertahan melihat wajah layaknya Bangsawan Eropa itu terlihat begitu jelas. Sementara beberapa siswa hanya bisa memandang sosok itu iri. Melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya, Baekhyun sang Pangeran yang terkenal bermulut pedas berdecak tak suka. "Ckk, mereka sungguh menyebalkan. Begitu melihat barang baru langsung saja memuja seperti itu."

Lu Han terkekeh seraya mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun, "Apa kau iri Byun?" "Diamlah," desis Baekhyun berbahaya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa seperti biasa dan Sehun memilih tetap menutup rapat mulutnya. "Saem, dia siapa? Kenalan? Atau mungkin kekasihmu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menjadikan pemuda yang tetap memandang lelaki itu menoleh kearahnya.

Mendengar sang guru disebut-sebut, menarik perhatian Sehun yang awalnya tak peduli menjadi tertarik untuk mendengar jawaban yang akan dikeluarkannya. Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan seraya memandang sosok itu kembali. "S-Saem tidak mengenalnya."

Dan sebuah seringaian dari lelaki itu membuatnya tertegun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing : HunKai, ChanKai, HanKai, BaeKai, MyungKai!Incest, AllXKai**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Title with plot not match, Not the basic, OOC, OC, Too much conflict, YAOI (BOYSXBOYS)**

 **Genre : Drama, romance, little hurt/comfort**

 **Note : Di chapter ini Lu Han dan Chanyeol tidak akan muncul dan ada baiknya sebelum membaca chapter ini untuk membaca dari awal. Why? Karena Ryuu mengganti beberapa poin yang menentukan bagaimana kisah setiap cast di fanfic ini. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **My Lovely Teacher**

 **Chapter 5 : Anak yang Tak Dianggap**

 **By : Ryuu Sakamaki**

 **.**

"Apa kau akan terus melamun dan mengabaikan seorang lelaki tampan di sampingmu?" Ten−seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Thailand itu berujar dengan nada menyindir menggunakan aksennya yang terdengar unik, berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak berteriak gemas ketika melihat kelakuan sahabat lamanya yang sibuk mengaduk _latte_ miliknya dengan pandangan kosong.

Ten bisa saja meninggalkan sahabat bodohnya itu seorang diri, namun ia mengingatkan dirinya kembali bahwa sosok berkulit tan itu tidak dalanm kondisi _baik_ untuk ditinggalkan seorang diri. Terkutuklah kau J, makinya dengan racauan tak jelasnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menemukanku? Bagaimana bisa Jaehyun menemukanku, Ten?" ujarnya dengan nada bergetar yang terdengar samar. Entah ia harus merasa senang atau takut melihat Jaehyun yang berhasil menemukannya setelah sekian lama ia bersembunyi. Senang dalam arti ia bisa melihat wajah rupawan dari sahhabatnya yang semakin tampan dari yang ia ingat, dan takut karena mimpi buruknya yang melibatkan sosok itu mulai terbayang di depan matanya.

Melihat Jongin yang terlihat begitu serapuh kaca, membuat Ten tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menepuk punggungnya berulang-ulang. Namun reaksi yang ia terima membuat pemuda Thailand itu tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya saat sosok yang ia kenal dari sebuah perlombaan dance itu menepis tangannya kasar dengan ekspresi datar, bukan lagi ekspresi kosong maupun ketakutan yang ditunjukkan sebelumnya. "Jongin..." Dengan suara lembut yang merupakan suatu hal langka yang dikeluarkan dari pemilik nama Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul yang berisik dan bersuara nyaring, berusaha menarik kesadaran Jongin yang terlarut dalam dunianya namun tertutupi topeng tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Entah ini firasat atau hanya ketakutanku saja, mimpi bur-"

 _DRRTT_

 _DRRTT_

Getaran ponsel diatas meja, seketika memotong ucapan Jongin yang kini melirik kearah layar dengan cahaya berkedap-kedip menampilkan sebuah nama. Tak butuh waktu lama dirinya segera mengangkat ponselnya dan mendekatkan kearah telinga.

"Yoona noona?"

" _..."_

"B-Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang,"

Tanpa menunggu lawan bicara memutuskan hubungan, Jongin meraih tas ransel miliknya dan berlalu tanpa kata meninggalkkan sosok Ten yang memandang arah dimana pemuda bermarga Kim itu menghilang dengan tatapan sendu.

" _Don't worry, Kim. All be alright,_ " gumam pemuda dengan telinga yang di penuhi anting-anting perak itu sembari menyesap minuman pesanannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sungguh tak ingat mengapa dirinya mau-mau saja terjebak dengan perempuan iblis yang kini bergelayut manja pada lengannya. Jangan lupakan wajah picik seorang Kwon Yuri yang membuatnya ingin memuntahkan makan siangnya saat ini juga. "Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku," ujar Yuri bernada ceria berbanding terbalik dengan sepasang matanya yang menatap tajam pada setiap perempuan genit yang melihat Sehun-nya dengan tatapan memuja yang menjijikkan. Sehun miliknya, dan Yuri akan memastikan hal itu terwujud.

Gigi Sehun gemeretak tak suka. "Jangan pernah berharap lebih," desis Sehun geram. "Jika bukan karena kakek, sampai matipun aku tidak pernah sudi melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini dengan orang sepertimu." Dengan cepat Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Yuri yang terdiam setelah ia menghentakkan lengannya dengan keras.

Untuk sesaat Yuri merasa kehilangan kata-kata. Namun ia kembali mengejar langkah Sehun dan bersikap seolah-olah apa yang dikatakan pujaan hatinya bukan sesuatu yang besar.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan sepatu pada lantai dibawahnya berulang-ulang menjadikan dirinya objek untuk di pandangi oleh orang-orang yang merasa terusik dengan kegiatan pemuda bersurai caramel yang memilih memasang wajah tak peduli. Sesekali maniknya melirik kearah jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya dan menghela nafas lelah saat menyadari orang yang mengajaknya bertemu itu terlambat. "Jika tau seperti ini, lebih baik aku menyuruhnya datang saja kerumah." gumam sosok yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun di temani segelas Strawberry smoothies yogurt pesanannya yang tersisa setengah.

Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan mantel berbulu yang terlihat elegan serta topi dan kacamata berwarna senada berjalan anggun menghampiri Baekhyun yang melihat kearah luar dengan tatapan bosan. Bisik-bisik para pengunjung yang mengusiknya membuat pandangan Baekhyun teralihkan dan menemukan sosok yang ia tunggui berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Kau terlambat," Baekhyun bernada datar namun perempuan tersebut memilih mengabaikannya dan mendudukkan dirinya bersebrangan setelah memberikan mantelnya pada pria berjas hitam yang senantiasa mengikuti perempuan tersebut sedari tadi. "Jadi, mengapa mengajakku bertemu diluar? Kau ingin membuat skandal baru kah, Kim Taeyeon-ssi?" pertanyaan sinis itu terlontar dengan suara rendah yang jarang di perlihatkan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Taeyeon tertawa kecil dengan sebelah tangan menutupi bibirnya agar terlihat anggun di mata orang-orang yang menjadikan mejanya sebagai pusat perhatian sembari memesan minuman. "Kau selalu bisa membuatku tertawa, Baekhyun-a. Sifatmu memang sepertiku, tidak seperti lelaki itu." candanya sembari terkekeh kecil. "Keluarlah dari rumah itu selama seminggu, kami berniat mengadakan acara tanpamu dan karena otakmu tidak terlalu bodoh kurasa kau akan paham maksud dari ucapanku, anakku," Taeyeon mengulas senyum manis yang membuat para pengunjung merasa meleleh ketika melihatnya, namun sayang di mata Baekhyun perempuan yang melahirkannya itu tak lebih dari perempuan bermuka dua. Menyedihkan, gumam Baekhyun menertawakan hidupnya dalam kebisuan.

"Aku mengerti," ucapan Baekhyun membuat Taeyeon tertawa puas. "Dan aku sudah mengirimimu uang, bagaimana pun juga kau adalah darah dagingku. Aku tidak sejahat itu dengan membiarkanmu mati kelaparan. Bukankah aku begitu baik?" bisiknya dengan suara kecil agar tak di dengar orang lain. Mengangguk kecil, Taeyeon tersenyum kecil pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya dan menikmati minumannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terus berlali tanpa memandang siapa yang berada di jalurnya. Tabrakan yang tak terelakan pun ia abaikan bahkan makian yang di lancarkan pun ia memilih menulikan pendengarannya demi satu tujuan. Adik kesayangannya, Kim Myungsoo. "Noona," panggilnya seraya menghampiri sosok Yoona yang berdiri di depan ruang inap adiknya dengan tergupuh-gupuh. "Bagaimana keadaan Myungsoo?" mengguncang pelan lengan Yoona, Jongin bertanya dengan panik.

Satu gelengan sebagai jawaban seketika membuat tubuh Jongin lemas bagaikan tanpa tulang yang kini merosot dengan ekspresi kosong yang segera di pegang perempuan itu dengan menepuk punggungnya berulang kali berusaha menenangkan. "B-Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa keadaannya memburuk, Noona?" racau pemuda Kim itu seraya menjambak rambutnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Menarik-narik helaiannya hingga beberapa terlepas, namun tak tampak raut wajah kesakitan yang ia perlihatkan. Ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan suatu kenyataan yang harus ia terima jika adiknya, Myungie-nya akan meninggalkannya seorang diri di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Tolong, tolong selamatkan adikku. Selamatkan dia," pinta Jongin pada Yoona dengan pandangan memohon. Tak mendapat jawaban, Jongin merangkak memegang salah satu kaki perawat yang berniat masuk dan mengatakan hal yang sama. "Tuan Kim, anda mohon bersabar dan terus berdo'a. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan adik anda."

Namun Jongin tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban itu. Ia menginginkan kepastian bahwa adiknya akan kembali padanya, bukan jawaban semu yang memungkinkan ia akan kehilangannya. " Myungsoo, tepati janjimu. Tepati janjimu pada kakakmu ini." gumam Jongin mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

Melihat keadaan Jongin yang kian menyedihkan, Yoona tak bisa berkata-kata sekedar memberikan semangat dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya dalam posisi ia membawa pemuda tan itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat kondisi sesosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik terlihat begitu rapuh. Ditambah bahwa Jongin tak mampu meluapkan kesedihannya dengan cara memangis, sekali lagi memukul Yoona dengan telak. Perlahan-lahan suara Jongin mulai mengecil seiring kesadarannya yang semakin tipis.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tertawa sekeras yang ia mampu di dalam mobil mewah yang beberapa bulan lalu di belinya. Tawa keras yang terdengar menyayat hati di ikuti lelehan air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipinya membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah, salah satu hal yang takkan pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun bahkan sahabatnya sekalipun. Inilah Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan keceriaan dan perkataan pedasnya tak lebih dari sosok yang haus akan kasih sayang yang tak bisa di berikan oleh siapapun. Kasih sayang seorang Ibu yang begitu ia impikan. Kasih sayang orang tua yang begitu ia nantikan. Namun semua hanya harapan yang bahkan dalam mimpi pun tak bisa Baekhyun raih dengan mudah.

Selalu butuh pengorbanan, tiga suku kata yang mengandung arti begitu mendalam untuknya, membuat Baekhyun mulai merasa titik jenuh untuk terus berkorban. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan bahwa aku hanyalah anak yang lahir dari sebuah kesalahan. Aku dianggap aib pun aku tidak akan memprotes. Tapi bisakah, bisakah sekali saja beri aku kasih sayang? Hanya sekali. Aku hanya butuh sekali saja, apa tidak bisa?" Baekhyun terisak kecil dengan genggaman pada stir yang semakin menguat.

Sedetik kemudian isakannya berubah menjadi kekehan. Meraba bangku di sampingnya, Baekhyun memandang penuh minat pada sebilah pisau kesayangannya yang begitu menawan di matanya ketika sinar bulan itu memantulkan cahayanya ke benda yang terbuat dari logam tersebut.

 _TESS_

 _TESS_

Setetes demi setetes, darah yang berasal dari pergelangan tangannya menetes secara perlahan terlihat menggoda. Menjilat asal cairan amis itu berasal, Baekhyun menyeringai puas ketika merasakannya mengalir melewati tenggorokannya. "Ne Jeff, aku mulai merasa bosan. Kuharap guru baru itu bisa menghiburku besok," mendongakkan kepalanya masih dengan seriangaian yang terpasang Baekhyun bergumam kecil, "Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok."

 _ **Kebanyakan hal-hal indah di dunia ini diraih oleh orang yang terus berjuang walaupun harapan seakan tak ada sama sekali**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
